Halloween in Wonderland
by aliceandhatter4ever
Summary: An idea, that may turn into a story if I get good support. :  About what would happen if Alice started celebrating Halloween in Underland. A lot better than this summary! AlicexHatter Disclaimer:I do not own AiW!
1. The Idea of Halloween

**PreA/N: yeah, I was planning on posting this on Halloween, but life happened! Sorry! I have no control over the world! And look out for an update on my songfics...working on those...and I'm sorry for the delay! :3**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween! I was just browsing the Alice in Wonderland section of fanfiction and I noticed their weren't any good halloween stories of our beloved Underlanian and Alicey characters. So, I decided that I would write a quick two/three-shot of them celebrating this ghoulish holiday! :) Of course, it will be AlicexTarrant because I am just that obsessed. :3 Anyways, enjoy the fluff! :D**

POV: Third person. (_two weeks before halloween_)

It was a sunny and cool fall afternoon in Marmoreal and the daily tea party was taking place in the garden. Alice, Mirana, Chessur, Mallymkun, Thackery, Nivens, Absolem, and of course Tarrant were all talking nonsense and sipping some fine jasmine tea when Alice said the strangest thing.

"So, what do you all do for Halloween in Underland?"

Everyone at the table gave her a look like she had three heads and all said, "what's Halloween?"

Now, it was Alice's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe that the strangest, most wonderful place in the universe didn't know about something that was so much fun.

She answered, "You don't know what Halloween is? Odd. I would think that you of all creatures would know what it is."

Tarrant was curious about this Halloween fellow. Alice seemed really excited for it. It must have been good for his—er, Alice to be so happy about it so he said in his lisp, "Tell us, Alice. What's this Halloween your talking about now?"

Alice then told everyone about Halloween and that it was on October 31st. Then she told them about costumes, decorations and especially trick-or-treating. She even said that there is usually a party thrown for it and everybody wears there costumes there. This got Mirana excited so she was already planning out the details for this party.

Everyone else was excited for the costume part of it so they asked Alice what she was going to be for Halloween. Alice then replied, "well, Margret and I would always draw out of hat to see what we were going to be so why don't we do that? I'll write some different costume ideas on cards and if Tarrant's okay with it, put them in his hat for everyone to draw."

"Certainly," Tarrant obliged, taking his hat off of his head.

Alice then wrote out costume names on pieces of paper and put them in Tarrant's hat.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh...who do you think is going to get what? :D R&R please! And no flames! Please! :P**


	2. The Costumes Are Revealed

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) Okay, so this is probably the fastest I have ever updated a story...**

**After a long day in NYC, 3, I have computer access once again and want to update what seems like a popular story among the fanbase. :) In this chapter, we'll discover the costumes each character will be wearing for their Halloween celebration...and I think, if I have enough motivation, I'll complete this story as more than a two/three-shot. :D Which, I really want to do, so don't let me down. Enjoy and R&R!**

POV: Third Person

_Alice then wrote out costume names on pieces of paper and put them in Tarrant's hat._

She then shook up the hat and began passing it around the table. Absolem was first and chose "_Count Dracula_." Next, Nivens, who picked "_Skeleton_." Thackery got "_Werewolf_." Chessur and Mallymkun got "_Murderer_" and "_Murder Victim_."

They had to get Mirana to calm down to choose her costume. She was too excited about planning for the Halloween party. When they finally got her to calm down and stop blabbing about the party, she chose "_Zombie_."

At this point, everybody was talking up a storm about their costume choices. They were too involved in their conversation to care about what Tarrant and Alice got.

Since they were the last two, they decided to choose together. Alice knew what was left to choose and all she could think about was how Tarrant was going to react to it.

They reached in the hat together and chose their costumes...

"_Prince Charming_" and "_Princess_".

POV: Tarrant

"_Prince Charming_."

That's what my costume is? Interesting. I wonder what Alice got.

"Alice," I asked, "what did you get my dear?"

"Princess," she said shyly.

I looked down and I could feel my cheeks get warmer. Prince and princess...me and Alice...prince and princess...me and my Alice...me and my princess...me and...

"Alice," it slipped out of my mouth. "Fez..."

"Are you okay, Hatter?" Alice asked.

"...I'm fine," I squeaked out.

After our tea party, which both Alice and I stayed silent, unusually, in, I went back to my workshop. However, I couldn't think of hats...only those costumes. What did Alice think?

Alice POV:

What's wrong with Hatter? I don't understand. It's odd for him to be so quiet, especially at a tea party. Was it the costume? Oh, I knew this would happen if somebody else didn't get our costumes. Now I'm worried. Does he not want to be my Prince Charming, even if it is just a costume? I'm going to go speak with him.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that as much as I liked writing it. :) I'm so evil...the awkwardness between them...MUAHAHA! Alright, that's enough. You know, I may be too mad to be doing this type of thing :P Anyways, I'll remind you to R&R! It gives me courage to write more. :D **

**PS: Just so you know, both characters have realized their feelings for the other but still have yet to say it out loud, hope that clears up any questions you may have. :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I know I am not really supposed to just post an author's note but...**

**I want to know what you think.**

**Should Tarrant and Alice keep their costume choices?**

**Please review to let me know. :)**

**I'm interested in what the fan's want. :) **

**I will update ASAP. :D**


End file.
